Apartement Grisaia
by Yuka Dewantari
Summary: Kehidupan Yuuji di sebuah Apartement barunya, awalnya ia hanya murid cerdas biasa yang ingin hidup mandiri dari orang tua angkatnya namun disini ia mulai merasakan kekeluargakan dan kebersamaan sesungguhnya bersama pemilik apartement dan lima gadis lain bagaimanakah kisahnya? Silahkan mampir yak. Angka 0 akan menjadi berarti jika ada angka lain di depannya
1. Black (1)

Apartement Grisaia

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Grisaia no Kajitsu © Eiji Narumi

Saat sedang menunggu kereta datang, Yuka-chan memutuskan untuk menuangkan ide gila and gaje saya alias membuat fanfic di bangku tunggu stasiun nih. Setelah memutuskan beberapa cerita Yuka-chan pengen membuat fanfic fandom dari Anime/Game Grisaia no Kajitsu. Dari Yuka-chan lihat kelihatan fanfic ini adalah fanfic fandom Grisaia no Kajitsu Bahasa Indonesia pertama nih Yeeeeeeeee.

Yuka-chan sih sudah nonton anime malah sampe yang Rakuen. Tapi kalau maen gamenya sih Yuka-chan belum maen ( Gara gara kurang kuota plus kapasitas di laptop saya ) sampe sekarang huhuhuhu.

Karena penjelasan cerita di bagian akhir, jadi kalian nikmati saja cerita ini okee, jangan putus di tengah jalan bacanya nanti Yuka-chan doain putus hubungannya lho wkwkwkwk

One, Two, Three, Scroll dibawah guys...

Good Reading

.

.

.

( Peringatan : TYPO, Cerita Karakter Gaje, Salah Kata, OOC, Salah EYD, dsb )

.

.

.

* * *

Awal tahun pembelajaran baru, saatnya para murid bersiap-siap untuk hari pertama sekolah maupun melanjutkan ke kelas berikutnya. Salah satunya siswa laki laki bernama Yuuji Kazami yang kini akan naik ke kelas 11 atau kelas dua SMA. Tahun ini bukan sembarang tahun baginya, karena tahun ajaran baru ini ia ingin pindah sekolah di luar kota membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri di lingkungan barunya.

Namun, bukan masalah bagi Yuuji karena sekolahnya yang dulu bukan sekolah sembarangan, sekolahnya tersebut mempunyai asrama dan terdapat tata tertib ala tentara membuatnya menjadi sosok mandiri dan bisa menghadapi berbagai masalah apapun. Selain itu juga Yuuji termasuk murid berprestasi di sekolahnya.

Oleh sebab itu, di sekolah barunya ini ia memilih untuk tinggal sendirian tanpa merepotkan orang tua angkatnyanya karena ayah dan ibu Yuuji meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan membuatnya harus tinggal bersama merekanya. Ia mempunyai waktu seminggu untuk mencari apartement sebelum ia masuk ke sekolah barunya.

Di sekolah ia sosok penyendiri karena sifatnya yang pendiam dan lebih memilih fokus belajar dibanding berinteraksi dengan teman temannya. Tetapi saat seseorang membutuhkan bantuannya tidak segan segan ia menolongnya meskipun ia terluka.

"Ehm, ternyata mencari apartement yang cocok lebih susah daripada yang kuduga" ujar Yuuji berjalan kaki di trotoar mengitari kota sambil membawa GPS di handphonenya. Tekadnya mencari apartement menyeret kakinya terus menerus meskipun tubuhnya sudah lelah karena dari pagi ia terus berjalan.

Sudah terlewati sekitar empat apartement yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginan Yuuji, ada yang kotor, panas, tidak ada perabotan dalam, sampai ada yang berhantu. Tapi bukan Yuuji yang mudah menyerah. Meskipun matahari sudah mulai kembali ke tempat asalnya, Yuuji tetap berjalan mencari apartement yang tersedia sesuai dengan iklan di handphonenya yang tersambung GPS-nya.

Yuuji sebetulnya tidak menuntut apartement mewah namun ia ingin sekali kamar apartement yang nyaman dan minimal bisa tenang untuk belajar di dalamnya dan tidak jauh dari supermarket.

Jam tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore, sudah saatnya Yuuji mencari hotel untuk tempat beristirahat karena rumah orang tua angkatnya jaraknya terlalu jauh dari sini apalagi tiket kereta sudah habis. Mencari hotel tidak sesusah mencari apartement hanya berapa meter dari tempat Yuuji berdiri seberang jalan sudah berdiri bangunan hotel.

Setelah menyebrangi jalan, Yuuji memutuskan untuk singgah sebentar di supermarket tidak jauh dari situ untuk membeli minuman dan beberapa roti untuk dimakan sekalian di hotel. Di kasir sambil menunggu nota pembayaran, seorang wanita tiba tiba menabraknya sampai wanita itu terjatuh di dekat Yuuji.

"Pencuri..., orang itu mencuri dompetku" teriak wanita itu sambil menunjuk pria memakai topeng keluar dari pintu supermarket, Yuuji langsung berlari mengejar pencuri tersebut. Pria itu kalah cepat dengan Yuuji, sehingga Yuuji dapat segera mengunci dan menghajar pencuri itu lalu ia mengambil dompet wanita itu dan kembali ke supermarket meninggalkan pencuri yang sudah babak belur di gang sempit tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa apa nona, ini dompetnya" tanya Yuuji sambil memberikan dompet wanita tersebut,. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya lalu berdiri dari bangku di depan supermarket

"Saya tidak apa apa, syukurlah dompet saya kembali, ada kartu penting dan uang disini, terima kasih banyak" ucapnya wanita berambut cokelat berkacamata itu senang karena aksi heroik Yuuji.

"Tidak masalah nona, yang terpenting nona tidak terluka" jawab Yuuji lalu kembali mengambil belanjaannya di kasir dan tidak lupa membayarnya...

Wanita itu berlari ke kasir dan menghentikan Yuuji membayar belanjaan "Tunggu dulu..., biar saya yang bayar" cegahnya sambil menunjukkan kartu ATMnya.

Tentu saja Yuuji merasa heran dan tidak enak ia dibayari apalagi ia membeli minuman, makanan lumayan banyak, dan beberapa peralatan, "Nak, sebagai ucapan terima, kau mau mampir dulu ke rumah saya untuk makan malam" ajak wanita itu setelah mereka berdua keluar dari supermarket.

Yuuji mulai tergiur dengan ajakan wanita itu, biasanya ajakan makanan akan menggaet siapapun yang berperut kosong ditambah setelah perjalanan jauh. Namun, ia juga merasa tidak enak lagi, tadi wanita ini sudah membayar belanjaan sekarang ia mengajaknya makan malam bersama.

Dalam kondisi seperti ini, Yuuji tidak bisa menolak apalagi wanita ini terus memaksanya ikut dengannya. Capek, laper, dan kebingungan karena baru pertama kali ia berada di kota ini. Yuuji memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya besok setelah ia makan malam dengan wanita ini setelah itu ia mencari hotel di sekitar sana.

"Kita sudah sampai Yuuji" kata wanita itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah rumahnya yang besar bertingkat dari luar terlihat banyak jendela, Yuuji menduga pasti banyak kamar disini. Apakah rumah ini semacam tempat kost/apartement. Yuuji mengangguk kemudian mengikuti wanita tersebut dari belakang.

Sesampai di ruang makan, Yuuji disuguhi sop ayam, ayam goreng, dan minuman sirup, "Perkenalkan nama saya Tachibana Chizuru, kau bisa memanggil saya Chizuru, saya adalah seorang guru di sebuah sekolah, ehm kelihatannya kau masih anak kuliah ya?" tanya wanita bernama Chizuru itu setelah menuangkan sirup di gelas Yuuji.

"Terima kasih Chizuru-san, ehm sebetulnya saya anak SMA kelas dua, sebentar lagi saya akan masuk sekolah minggu depan" jawab Yuuji datar sambil meminum sirupnya

"Benarkah, hehehehehe, aku tidak menyangka fisikmu tidak kelihatan kau masih SMA. Oh ya tadi di supermarket, kau terlihat sedang membawa banyak tas, apa kau sedang berlibur disini?" tanya Chizuru sambil menyantap makanannya.

"Ehm, sebenarnya saya..." kemudian Yuuji menjelaskan kedatangannya ke kota ini, dari awalnya pindah sekolah sampai ia akhirnya beristirahat sebentar di hotel setelah mencari apartement yang cocok untuknya.

"Kau kelihatannya, beruntung anak muda, kebetulan di tempat saya ini pemilik sebuah apartement bernama Grisaia" ucap Chizuru setelah mendengar penjelasan Yuuji.

Akhirnya pertanyaan Yuuji terjawab, memang disini adalah sebuah apartement dilihat dari kamarnya yang banyak.

"Kalau kau mau setelah kita menghabiskan makan malam ini, kita langsung bisa melihat kamar yang akan kau tempati nanti" sambung Chizuru bersemangat

"Baiklah Chizuru-san" Yuuji berharap nanti kamar barunya tidak seperti kamar apartement sebelumnya minimal bersih dan nyaman untuknya belajar.

Setelah menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Yuuji membantu Chizuru membersihkan piring kemudian Chizuru menunjukkan kamar apartement yang berada di lantai dua tersebut. Sampai di depan pintu kamar, Chizuru mengambil kunci lalu membuka kunci pintu tersebut.

"Ini salah satu kamar apartement kami, ada satu bet kasur, almari besar, meja dan kursi, televisi, pendingin dan pemanas, juga jendela yang menunjukkan keindahan kota dari atas sini" Chizuru menjelaskan fasilitas kamar apartement ini

Yuuji tersenyum, akhirnya ia bisa menemukan kamar yang cocok untuknya. Dan akhirnya ia bisa beristirahat disini tanpa mencari hotel maupun apartement lagi.

"Kalau kau lapar atau ingin memasak kau bisa menggunakan dapur di lantai bawah" sambung Chizuru lagi

"Terima kasih Chizuru-san, maafkan saya jika saya terlalu banyak merepotkan anda dari supermarket tadi sampai kau menawari kamar apartement ini" ucap Yuuji sambil membungkuk, wanita ini benar benar baik padanya. Yuuji berpikir ia akan membalas kebaikan wanita ini.

"Tidak apa apa kok, anak muda, kau sudah membantuku tadi di supermarket dan aku juga senang ada yang ingin tinggal di apartement ini, ya meskipun apartement ini masih baru dan baru ada satu yang tinggal disini" Chizuru duduk di kursi sedangkan Yuuji duduk dipinggir kasur.

"Satu orang?" tanya Yuuji, ternyata bukan dia yang pertama disini padahal ia melihat lorong kamar terlihat sepi tidak ada orang satupun selain mereka berdua.

"Iya, dia murid SMA sepertimu, perempuan, dia bernama Sakaki Yumiko" jawab Chizuru sambil membersihkan beberapa debu yang berada di atas meja dengan kemoceng. Baru pertama kali ini Yuuji mempunyai tetangga apartement, ia berdoa agar tetangga bernama Sakaki Yumiko itu tidak merepotkannya.

"Sayangnya Sakaki-san orang tertutup, dia sering berangkat ke sekolah pagi pagi sekali dan pulang saat saya masih berkerja dan mengunci diri di kamarnya. Bahkan saat liburan seperti ini dia masih berada di kamarnya. Sampai aku lupa kapan terakhir aku melihat wajahnya" sambung Chizuru lagi. Yuuji berpikir ternyata tidak hanya laki laki yang bersikap tertutup seperti itu,

"Tapi tidak apa apa, dia orangnya baik, kadang ia membelikan saya beberapa roti dan donat, ia menaruhnya di meja ruang makan" ucapnya kemudian ia selesai membersihkan kamar Yuuji. Yuuji mengangguk mendengar cerita Chizuru tentang tetangganya apartement barunya ini.

"Baiklah, sudah selesai, masalah uang muka, itu masalah gampang, kau bisa membayarnya akhir bulan nanti. Aku akan kembali ke kamar, jika kau perlu sesuatu kau bisa mencariku" ucap Chizuru lagi tidak lama kemudian ia pergi meninggalkan Yuuji di kamar sendirian.

"Chizuru-san orangnya baik sekali, lain kali akan kubalas kebaikannya, Oh ya kurasa aku harus mulai berbenah disini" lalu Yuuji mulai menaruh pakaian pakaiannya di lemari dan buku buku di atas meja. Tidak lupa fotonya dan kakak perempuannya ditaruh di atas meja. Setelah selesai, menaruh semua barang barangnya. Yuuji duduk di kursi beralas kayu tersebut sambil memandang keindahan kota dari balik jendela sambil menikmati roti manisnya.

Kehidupan Yuuji di apartement barunya dimulai disini...

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Ternyata banyak dialognya juga rupanya dan banyak kata kata tak baku. Gomen gomen. Karena ini fandom fanfic Grisaia bahasa indonesia pertama jadi mungkin tidak memuaskan bagi beberapa readers pencinta Grisaia jadi maafkan saya jika ada yang kurang atau salah.**

 **Yuka-chan hanya menurut pada ide gila dan gaje yang ada di otak saya. Jadi dalam chapter pertama ini, menjelaskan tentang Yuuji yang ingin mencari apartement sendiri nah disini ia bertemu dengan Chizuru pemilik apartement yang akan ia tempati nanti. Kemudian Chizuru menawari kamar apartement miliknya karena Yuuji sempat membantunya. Disinilah awal kehidupan Yuuji di apartement Grisaia bersama teman temannya yang akan datang nanti..**

 **Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya silahkan baca di chapter dua nanti yak**

 **Oke sebagai penutup jangan lupa di follow, favorite, dan review fanfic ini. Juga jangan lupa makan buah buahan yang kaya vitamin yak...Arigatou minna.**


	2. Cherry One

Apartement Grisaia

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Grisaia no Kajitsu ©Eiji Narumi

Kelihatannya yak, sudah ada yang menunggu fanfic update hehehehe

And Now I'm Comeback Again with new Chapter Fanfic fandom Grisaia No Kajitsu Yeeee

Karena harus mengikuti urutan pembuatan fanfic nah, Maaf jika update ffnya lama ditambah banyak tugas dan ulangan membuat update semakin mundur.

Nah, siapa yang sudah tidak sabar melihat aksi Yuujii di apartement barunya bersama para pehuni lainnya. Ada beberapa konflik antar pemain yang membuat fanfic ini semakin menarik dan sayang dilewatkan

Kalau begitu kita langsung saja scroll ke bawah saudara saudara semuanya wkwkwkkw

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

* * *

.

Terlewati waktu beberapa minggu semenjak keberadaannya di apartement rumahan namun mewah. Yuuji menghabiskan waktunya dan tenaga di apartement tersebut karena kadang ia harus membantu Chizuru untuk melakukan tugas rumah saat senggang namun bukan masalah bagi Yuuji yang tangguh.

Yuuji kadang merasa bosan berada di apartementnya tersebut karena Chizuru pehuni satu satunya yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol baru bisa pulang saat malam hari dan Sasaki Yumiko tetangga kamar apartementnya jarang menunjukkan diri.

Malahan Yuuji belum pernah bertatapan muka dengan gadis itu, sebetulnya ada rasa ingin menyapa gadis itu namun Yuuji selalu sibuk dengan beberapa tugas yang menumpuk setelah masuk sekolah barunya untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama.

Laki laki bermata hampir sipit itu, sering menghabiskan waktu untuk belajar di kamarnya dan berolahraga ringan seperti angkat beban dan jogging mengelilingi trotoar.

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah Yuuji selalu menyempatkan diri untuk jogging mengenakan pakaian kaos oblong dan celana training panjang. Ia kadang mengenakan jaket karena udara pagi yang dingin.

Dan Senin pagi ini sebelum berangkat sekolah, Yuuji memutuskan untuk berjogging. Ia membuka jendela kamar yang memaparkan pemandangan kota yang sepi tanpa aktivitas. Sambil menghirup udara pagi yang segar dan dingin.

"Handphone siap, earphone siap, sepatu sudah, uang, kelihatannya sudah lengkap semua. Aku akan pergi" batin Yuuji mengecek perlengkapannya sebelum berjogging karena Yuuji biasanya sering berlari menempuh jarak jauh belum lagi balik lagi ke Apartement siap siap ke sekolah.

Yuuji menuruni tangga sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya sempat sebelumnya ia melihat pintu kamar tetangga yang masih tertutup rapat. Yuuji kadang berpikir apakah kamar itu benar benar ditempati seseorang.

Namun Yuuji berusaha melupakan dan tidak ingin mengganggunya meskipun ia berharap bisa mengobrol dengan tetangganya tersebut.

Ia segera berlari keluar dari pagar rumah tidak lupa Yuuji mengucapkan selamat pagi pada pemilik toko dekat apartementnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Yuuji bermandi keringat setelah berlari beberapa kilometer membakar lemak sekaligus membentuk otot. Karena capek habis berlarian, ia memutuskan untuk beristirahat sambil membeli minuman dingin dari mesin minuman.

Ia mengambil uang dari dompet yang ia bawa lalu ia masukkan uangnya ke dalam mesin tersebut. Yuuji memilih minuman penambah ion tubuh.

Sambil meneguk minuman dingin ia memandang pemandangan jalan sepi di depannya, ia bahkan bisa melihat orang orang itu saja di depannya entah itu orang kantoran sedang menunggu bis, penjaga toko, nenek tua sedang menyiram bunga setiap hari, dan beberapa anak kecil yang sudah pagi pagi bermain kejar kejaran.

Namun hari ini Yuuji melihat ada sesuatu yang beda sebab ia melihat seorang gadis cantik, tinggi, berparas seksi, berambut merah panjang, kulit putih mulus terlihat kebingungan di depan Yuuji yang sedang bersantai.

"Aduh dimana ini tempatnya?" ucap gadis itu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak segera mencari apartementnya aku bisa telat foto" gadis itu terus mengeluh sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan membawa koper di dekatnya.

Mendengar gadis itu mengeluh terus di depan Yuuji membuat laki laki itu jengkel dan memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat tersebut dan pulang ke apartementnya.

"Chizuru-san bilang Apartement Grisaia gak jauh dari sini, tapi gak ketemu dari tadi"

Mendengar kata Chizuru dan Grisaia membuat Yuuji sedikit berbalik kemudian kembali ke tempat gadis itu.

"Aaah, apa yang kau lakukan? Bikin kaget saja" teriak gadis itu kaget melihat Yuuji tiba tiba mendekatinya.

"Kau Suou Amane'kan?" tanya Yuuji dengan wajah datar bertanya pada gadis yang menunjukkan raut muka masih kaget.

"Eeeh, iyaa…saya…Amane, kau bisa mundur dariku tidak?" pinta gadis bernama Amane itu

Baru nyadar ia terlalu dekat dengan Amane karena terlalu bersemangat, Yuujipun sedikit mundur dan berusaha mengembalikan keadaaannya dan bersikap normal.

"Maafkan saya, tadi aku agak senang bisa bertemu denganmu?" ucap Yuuji sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Sebetulnya sudah biasa cowok cowok pada senang melihatku, Ehm apakah kau termasuk fansku, kalau tanda tangan maaf ya aku tidak bisa karena aku sedang sibuk" ucap Amane sambil memeriksa handphonenya lagi

"Apa? Tapi Amane, ini saya ingin…" Yuuji kaget menengadah kepalanya sekaligus bingung dengan ucapan Amane, ia berusaha menjelaskan padanya tapi..

"Stop stop, jangan ganggu aku sekarang dulu, aku mau SMS sama kerabatku dulu" potong gadis itu dengan mata masih menatap layar handphone

Merasa dirinya tidak dibutuhkan meskipun ia ingin memberi bantuan pada gadis ini membuat Yuuji hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Selalu saja saat ia mau berbicara diputus terus sama gadis bertubuh seperti model ini.

Dicampuri rasa jengkel dan males, Yuuji memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Amane tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata. Apalagi ia harus bersiap siap untuk sekolahnya nanti.

Mengapa Yuuji bisa mengenal Amane?

Karena dulu pernah ia diceritakan oleh Chizuru soal keponakan kesayangannya bernama Amane yang katanya akan menginap di Apartement Grisaia sekaligus rumah Chizuru.

Oleh sebab itu Chizuru terlihat membersihkan Apartement sekaligus menyiapkan kamar untuk keponakkannya tersebut sampai Yuuji juga ikut membantu Chizuru membersihkan ruangan.

Sekarang Yuuji sedikit merasa kasian pada Chizuru karena melihat sikap Amane yang bertikah tidak sopan padanya bahkan ia bisa bayangin kalau wanita sebaik Chizuru disuruh ini itu dikritik abis abisan oleh Amane padahal Chizuru sudah bekerja keras mempersiapkan kedatangan keponakkannya tersebut.

Yuuji semakin bimbang, sebetulnya ia ingin agar gadis tidak sopan tersebut tidak menemukan Apartemet Grisaia ini namun di sisi lain ia juga kasian dengan Chizuru yang sudah menunggu kedatangan Amane.

Tidak lama kemudian karena terhanyut dalam pemikirannya, Yuuji sampai di depan Apartement Grisaia…

.

* * *

.

Selesai bersiap siap untuk pergi sekolah, setelah memakai sepatunya. Yuuji langsung pergi keluar dari Apartement menuju sekolahnya yang hanya ditempuh dengan jalan kaki saja.

Bertepatan saat Yuuji keluar, seorang gadis cantik berambut merah panjang mengenakan pakaian minim dengan jaket hitam menutupi terlihat berkeringat banyak bersender pada pintu gerbang berwarna putih dengan ada papan bertuliskan Apartement Grisaia.

"Haah, haaah, akhirnya sampai juga disini" ucap gadis itu ngos ngosan

Gadis itu tidak lain adalah Suou Amane, keponakan Chizuru pemilik Apartement ini. Dia sehabis dari bandara dan kesini naik bis namun setelah sampai di halte. Amane tidak tahu dimana tepatnya rumah bibinya tersebut

Mau tidak mau ia harus berjalan kaki sambil menenteng dua tas mencari rumah bibinya.

Sampai ia berkeringatan kesana kemari untuk mencari rumah Chizuru, tidak jarang ia digoda oleh banyak laki laki di jalanan namun ia membalasnya dengan jutek dan cuek.

"Bibi aku datang" panggil Amane sambil berteriak namun tidak ada yang membalasnya.

"Pada kemana pehuni disini, kok tidak ada satupun yang menyahutku" herannya sambil mengelilingi tempat tersebut.

"Tempat biasa tapi cukup bersih" ujarnya lalu duduk di salah satu sofa di dekatnya

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu gerbang terbuka

"Aah, itu pasti bibi Chizuru, aku sambut dia pasti dia senang melihat kedatanganku" ujar Amane sambil tersenyum

Lalu diam diam, Amane berlari menuju pintu depan

"Selamat datang Chizuru-san" teriak Amane sambil tersenyum mau memeluk

Namun, ia segera menghentikan kegiatan saat melihat siapa di depannya dengan wajah kaget ia menatapnya

"Kyaaa..,Kaau, kaau"

Tenyata seseorang datang adalah tak lain adalah Yuuji sendiri yang balik lagi karena barangnya ketinggalan di kamarnya

"Sialan, akhirnya kau datang kesini" batin Yuuji dengan wajah jengkel bercampur pasrah

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Mengajarkan anak kecil memegang teknologi mengantarkannya pada masa dewasa yang belum seharusnya**

 **Halo minna, sudah chapter dua yak. Kelihatannya udah beberapa yang menunggu fanfic update rupanya.**

 **Disini Yuuji sudah bertemu tokoh cewek yang tak lain adalah keponakan Chizuru yaitu Suou Amane yang akan menginap di Apartement Grisaia. Bagaimana kisah selanjutnya tunggu chapter 3 yak**

 **Yuka-chan juga berharap perbanyak ff fandom Grisaia Indonesia makin banyak karena jujur karakter animenya ini keren banget beda seperti anime harem kebanyakan.**

 **Sudah sekian dari Yuka-chan, jangan lupa follow, favorite, dan review nih ff okey. Arigatou Minna…**


	3. Cherry Two

Apartement Grisaia

.

.

.

.

Disclamer : Grisaia no Kajitsu ©Eiji Narumi

Wah dah mulai liburan akhir semester nih di bulan ini, dengan waktu yang sangat luang ini Yuka-chan kali ini akan melanjutkan chapter fanfic "Apartement Grisaia" nih

Di chap ini masih konflik awal guys dengan satu heroine dulu baru setelah itu akan berlanjut terus sampai menyelesaikan semua masalah para pehuni lainnya ( ya gak beda jauhlah sama yang di anime maupun di gamenya )

Namun, semua tokoh akan terikat dan saling membantu satu sama lainnya dan akan menambah seru alur cerita disini

Okeee, siapkan tiket kuota kalian. Langsung saja scroll ke bawah yak

.

.

Good Reading

.

.

 _~~Ucapan jelek bisa menyangkitkan seperti pedang namun kadang komentar negative bisa menyakitkan seperti jarum yang menusuk~~_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Meskipun pertemuan mereka cukup mengagetkan namun beberapa minggu kemudian Yuuji dan Amane menjalani kehidupan normal mereka masing masing seperti biasa meskipun akhir akhir ini Amane sering mengganggu Yuuji karena usia Amane lebih tua dari Yuuji yang terpaut selisij satu tahun.

Sering sekali Amane main ke kamarnya Yuuji dan hanya sekedar nyari teman ngobrol maupun mengambil cemilan Yuuji di lemari. Membuat Yuuji hanya bisa terdiam dan pasrah dengan sikap Amane tersebut.

Kini sekolah Amane sedang libur jadi Amane memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu liburannya di rumah Chizuru, bibinya dan juga berkerja sebagai model di suatu studio yang membuatnya malah sukses menjadi bintang iklan maupun majalah.

Amane dan Yuuji kadang mengobrol bersama saat makan malam, Yuuji juga sering melihat gadis itu sering memainkan handphone sambil makan membuat Chizuru sering menegur gadis itu.

 _"Apa yang membuatnya begitu tertarik dengan handphone itu ya?"_ batin Yuuji penasaran sambil memakan daging sapi panggang di piringnya.

Setelah selesai makan Amane langsung membantu Chizuru membersihkan piring lalu kembali ke kamar tanpa mengucapkam apapun pernah Yuujji bertanya pada Chizuru namun wanita hanya menyatakan hal itu wajar dan memang kebiasaan Amane seperti itu.

Suatu hari Amane akan berangkat ke studio namun ia terlambat naik kereta karena ia bangun kesiangan . Iapun meminta tolong pada Chizuru untuk mengantarkannya naik mobil namun bibinya tersebut sedang sakit panas. Membuat Amane sedikit kecewa dan mau menangis.

"Tenang saja, Amaneku yang manis.., kau jangan kuartir, kau bisa meminta Yuuji untuk menemanimu kesana" ucap Chizuru sambil mengusap rambut keponakannya yang tersayang

"Yuuji-kun, kurasa bukan ide buruk, aku dari dulu ingin selalu memeluknya di perjalanan nanti" seru Amane membayangkan dirinya dan Yuuji berjalan berdua bersama, ia memang sangat gemas dengan sikap Yuuji yang cool dan pendiam.

Chizuru'pun meminta tolong Yuuji untuk menemani Amane naik bis kesana karena Amane tidak tahu rute bis untuk pergi ke studio

Sempat Yuuji menolak dengan alasan Yuuji mau berangkat sekolah dan bisa dibilang ia masih baru disini namun setelah diancam oleh keponakan pemilik apartement dan Chizuru sempat memohon pada Yuuji akhirnya Yuuji-pun mau mengantar Amane dengan segala nafas yang ada.

Setelah menunggu sebentar di halte, mereka berdua beruntung mendapat bis yang diinginkan

"Ayo naik Amane, bisnya sudah datang itu" panggil Yuuji, Amane yang masih matanya fokus memainkan handphone sedikit kaget lalu ikut masuk ke dalam bis. Lalu mereka berdua naik dan mendapat dua bangku kosong bersebelahan.

"Aduh capeknya.." keluh Amane sambil meregangkan badannya, sebelum ke halte mereka harus berjalan kaki dulu dari apartement yang jaraknya lumayan jauh

Yuuji hanya terdiam sambil membaca buku novel yang ia bawa tidak memperdulikan gadis cantik disampingnya yang umurnya lebih tua darinya.

"Yuuji-kun, kau sedang baca buku apa itu?" tanya Amane sambil memandang sampul buku yang Yuuji bawa berjudul Neo Hunter.

"Oh.. ini cuman novel survival" jawab Yuuji dingin dengan mata masih membaca

"Novel survival? Isinya tentang apa?" tanya Amane sambil memiringkan kepalanya

"Di dalam novel ini memuat beberapa cerita dari kisah nyata tentang perjuangan orang orang menghadapi situasi genting di berbagai tempat.." jawab Yuuji

"Oh begitu.., kelihatannya keren, kamu sukanya genre pertualangan ya?" kagum Amane

"Iyaa.., apalagi tentang bertahan hidup di suatu tempat"

"Ehm.., ya..ya.."

Hanya percakapan basa basi, mereka'pun berdua terdiam di dalam bis sambil menunggu sampai tujuan. Meksipun kadang Amane menggoda Yuuji yang masih membaca dan sesekali mengecek handphonenya.

Bis sampai di halte, Yuuji membangunkan Amane yang tertidur dipundaknya, lalu mereka turun. Tidak terasa mereka berdua sampai tujuan setelah berjalan kaki sebentar, Yuuji memandang gedung studio tempat Amane berkerja yang besar dan megah.

Amane dengan senyum lebar berterima kasih pada Yuuji karena mau mengantarkannya, "Terima kasih, Yuuji-kun, sudah mengantarku" seru Amane sambil melambaikan tangannya. Yuuji juga membalas dengan lambaian tangan.

"Amane-san, nanti kau pulangnya bagaimana?" tanya Yuuji menghentikan langkah Amane yang hampir memasuki gedung

"Kalau, soal itu tenang saja, aku bisa pesen taksi kok" jawab Amane sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"Haah, tahu gitu tadi pas berangkat kau berangkat naik taksi sendiri saja" marah Yuuji yang merasa waktunya terbuang sia sia beberapa jam.

"Hehehe, aku hanya ingin merasakan berjalan dan duduk berdua bersamamu dan untuk menghemat ongkos perjalanan juga" ucap Amane yang langsung masuk ke dalam gedung tanpa memperdulikan Yuuji yang sudah menahan emosi.

"Dasar kau" kesal Yuuji dalam hati

Setelah Amane pergi masuk ke dalam studio...

"Haah, akhirnya selesai juga tugasku hari ini, padahal hari ini ada ulangan di sekolah tapi mau bagaimana lagi" gumam Yuuji yang berjalan meninggalkan studio meskipun tadi dia sempat mengumpat beberapa kali dalam hati.

Ia kembali ke halte menunggu bis lagi, disana terdapat poster yang tertempel di dinding halte tersebut yang ternyata adalah foto Amane yang bergaya seperti model memamerkan sebuah merek baju.

"Amane-san cantik juga ternyata" kagum Yuuji melihat Amane jago menunjukkan beragam pose yang memikat dan unik. Kemudian dia duduk di bangku tunggu sambil melanjutkan buku novelnya.

Tidak jauh dari tempat ia duduk, sekumpulan cewek se-usia Yuuji sedang berbisik bisik sambil memandang poster Amane di dekatnya.

"Hey, hey, kau tahu gak model baru yang lagi populer di sosmed akhir akhir ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Tahu, tahu, cewek seksi berambut merah dan panjang itu'kan?"

"Benar.., tahu gak aku benci sama dia"

"Eeh..,Memangnya ada apa?"

"Lha kok kamu malah gak tahu, dia'kan pernah mengejek salah satu artis di sosmed sampai aku dengar katanya ia sampai pindah ke luar kota"

"Mungkin Amane itu tidak bisa menahan malunya habis kejadian itu"

"Dia'kan memang gadis pengecut" lalu gadis gadis itu tertawa..

Saat Yuuji masih ingin mendengarkan percakapan mereka sambil menahan emosinya, bis tujuannya datang. Segera Yuuji naik ke bis tersebut ia bertanya tanya apakah benar Amane yang memiliki sifat ceria dan genit ini sampai berbuat demikian?

Sesampai di apartement, sebelumnya Yuuji mampir ke apotek membeli obat untuk Chizuru. Di kamar Chizuru, ia bertanya soal perkataan gadis gadis itu tentang Amane pada Chizuru.

"Benarkah.., astaga.., aku benar benar tidak tahu soal itu" kaget Chizuru mendengar cerita Yuuji

"Memang Amane-san tidak memberitahu Chizuru-san?"

Chizuru menggelengkan kepalanya"Dia jarang terbuka dengan orang orang terdekatnya semenjak ibunya meninggal yang sekaligus kakak saya,sejak saat itu dia menjadi pendiam di rumah" ucap Chizuru sambil menatap langit langit atap kamarnya.

"Sama.., entah kenapa akhir akhir ini dia lebih sering membuka handphone padahal dulu sebelum ibunya meninggal ia jarang membuka handphone dan lebih sering mengobrol bersamaku dulu" sambung Chizuru memikirkan keponakan tersayangnya tersebut.

Yuuji mendengarkan seksama perkataan Chizuru tanpa berkomentar apapun kecuali dengan menyahut 'ya'.

"Aku mengira Amane hanya rindu kedua orang tuanya jadi aku hanya bisa menenangkan Amane disaat tertentu. Tapi ternyata ada masalah lain lagi.." sedih Chizuru

"Jangan kuartir Chizuru-san, sebaiknya anda beristirahat dulu apalagi kondisi Chizuru-san sedang sakit seperti ini" Yuuji menenangkan Chizuru yang hampir mau menangis. Yuuji meskipun orangnya kelihatannya dingin namun ia tidak tahan melihat seseorang menangis apalagi cewek.

"Terima kasih Yuuji, kau baik sekali" puji Chizuru

.

* * *

.

Esok malamnya Yuuji pulang setelah les, ia membeli donat dan menaruhnya di meja makan.

"Ehm, kelihatannya sepi sekali hari ini" ujar Yuuji memandang ruang makan yang jadi satu dengan ruang tengah tanpa ada satupun pehuni disana. Meskipun hal ini adalah pemandangan wajar di apartement besar ini yang hanya dihuni empat orang saja,

 _"Coba aku akan menawarkan donat donat ini ke pehuni lainnya, sayang kalo ditinggal di meja makan di makan semut nanti"_ _batin Yuuji sambil membawa sekotak Dunkin donat_

Pertama ia mengunjungi kamar Yumiko sebagai pehuni senior disini, ia mengetuk pintu namun tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Yumiko-san, ini aku membawa donat, Apakah Yumiko-san mau tidak?" tanya Yuuji, kemudian tak lama kemudian pintu kamarnya terbuka dan munculnya tangan.

Tangan itu bergerak meminta donat pada Yuuji, menyadari hal tersebut Yuuji langsung mengambil donat rasa anggur kesukaan Yumiko. Setelah mengambil satu donat tanpa menunjukkan wajah ia langsung menutup pintunya.

Hal ini bukan pemandangan aneh, karena Yuuji dikasih tahu bahwa memang Yumiko orangnya pemalu dan sangat tertutup dengan orang lain.

.

* * *

.

Karena Chizuru sedang berkerja lagi setelah kemarin sakit ia tidak pulang hari ini

"Jadi tinggal Amane ya" ujar Yuuji berjalan menuju kamar Amane

Sampai di depan kamarnya, laki laki itu bermaksud untuk mengetuk pintu dan memanggil Amane yang berada di dalam kamar namun beberapa menit tidak ada yang menyahutnya.

Merasa tidak ada yang beres, Yuuji membuka pintu kamar Amane yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Yuuji'pun iseng masuk ke dalam kamar Amane. Kenapa Yuuji berani melakukan hal tersebut karena Amane selalu bisa masuk ke dalam kamar Yuuji. Jadi kenapa Yuuji tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kamar Amane.

Namun, Amane tidak berada di dalam kamarnya. Yuuji berpikir apakah Amane sedang ada sesi pemotretan hari ini.

Yuuji melihat dalam kamar Amane yang penuh dengan kosmestik maupun aksesoris dimana mana, belum lagi pakaian pakaian yang kelihatan mahal berserakan di atas tempat tidurnya.

Saat matanya sedang melihat lihat barang Amane, Yuuji melihat handphone Amane ketinggalan di atas meja riasnya. Karena tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaran, ia membuka handphone Amane.

Munculah notifikasi dari salah satu akun sosmednya, Yuuji pun meng-klik danmelihat banyak komentar jelek bermunculan satu persatu. Meskipun Yuuji sedikit kaget membacanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Yuuji-kun?" sebuah suara mengkagetkan Yuuji yang langsung berbalik ke belakang melihat sang pemilik kamar sudah berada di bibir pintu

"Eeh.., Amane-san, ehm anu..ini sebenarnya aku disini ingin member donat ini tapi kau tidak merespon panggilanku jadi aku masuk ke dalam kamarmu dan melihat lihat kamarmu ini" jawab Yuuji mencari alasan sambil menyembunyikan handphone di belakang punggungnya,

"Wah donat…aku mauuuu" senang Amane sambil belari masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Itu ada di kasurmu, ambil saja" ucap Yuuji tetap membawa handphone Amane

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Amane membuka kotak donat, tercium bau donat yang sedap menambah selera makan siapa yang menciumnya, tidak lupa dengan hiasan dan cream diatasnya membuat yang melihatnya merasa tergoda

"Ada rasa cherry, asyiik" Amane mengambil donat rasa cherry lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Yuuji hanya terdiam dan merasa senang Amane menikmati donat pemberiaannya.

"Kau tidak ikut makan Yuuji-kun.., oh ya handphoneku" tiba tiba Amane teringat handphonenya lalu ia bangkit mencari handphone di meja namun tidak ada.

"Eeeh…, perasaan tadi sebelum aku berangkat aku taruh disini" heran Amane sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"Yuuji-kun.., kau lihat handphoneku tidak?" tanya Amane memandang seseorang yang satu satunya berada di tempat ini

"Ini'kah?" tanya Yuuji sambil menunjukkan handphone Amane

"Iyaa…itu, sini berikan handphone itu" minta Amane namun Yuuji tidak langsung memberikan pada Amane dan hanya terdiam saja.

"Kok Yuuji-kun, diam saja, ayo sini" Amane berjalan mendekati Yuuji berusaha mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Yuuji namun karena ia kalah tinggi, Amane tidak bisa mengambil handphonenya tersebut.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu, cepet kembalikan handphoneku" geram Amane, namun Yuuji tetap tidak merespon dan hanya terdiam

Lalu Yuuji mendorong sedikit Amane sampai gadis tersebut menabrak dinding di belakangnya. Kini Yuuji berada dekat dengan wajah Amane. Membuat wajah gadis berambut merah tersebut berubah warna sama dengan rambutnya.

"Yuuji-kun…, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Amane, ia tidak menyangka Yuuji yang dikenalnya kalem dan pendiam, ternyata bisa berbuat seperti ini.

"Bisa kau jelaskan..tentang ini?" Yuuji menunjukkan komentar komentar jelek dari handphone Amane yang tidak terhitung jumlahnya.

Karena tidak bisa menahan dirinya, Amane menampar wajah Yuuji, membuat laki laki itu tersentak sambil memegang pipinya.

"Kenapa kau membuka sosmedku tanpa seijinku?" tanya Amane

"Aku hanya penasaran saja.., lagipula Amane-san salah sendiri meninggalkan handphone disini" jawab Yuuji sambil menaikkan kedua pundaknya

"Apa kau salah satu dari mereka Yuuji?" tanya Amane kali ini tidak ada senyum ceria di wajahnya hanya ada nada introgasi.

"Mereka.., aku bingung apa yang kau maksudkan? Namun aku disini ingin kau berubah" ucap Yuuji sambil mengembalikan handphonenya pada Amane lalu duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Berubah? Apa maksudmu?" bingung Amane

"Iyaa…berubah"

"Ciih.., dengerin ya, cowok muda.., aku sudah muak mendengar omelan dan komentar orang menyuruhku berubah bahkan saat aku sudah mulai menjadi baik, mereka selalu saja menyuruhku untuk mengubah sikapku" kesal Amane sambil memukul kasurnya

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berubah banyak, aku hanya ingin kau mengubah satu sifatmu, Amane-san" tanggap Yuuji sambil memakan donat sampai menyisakan setengah bagian.

"Apaaa..?" tanya Amane dengan nada tinggi

"Aku ingin Amane-san lebih terbuka soal masalahmu padaku dan Chizuru-san karena akan sakit jika kau terus menyimpannya dalam hati. Kalau kau mau bercerita padaku atau pada Chizuru-san, kau akan merasa lebih baik dan tenang" jawab Yuuji sambil memberikan setengah bagian donat rasa cokelat pada Amane.

"Juga.., kau tidak ingin membuat Chizuru-san dan aku bersedih melihat mu seperti ini'kan?" tanya Yuuji lagi sambil memegang pundak Amane

Gadis itu menerima sebagian donat tersebut sambil berlinang air mata, lalu ia menangis keras. Sudah lama ia tidak menunjukkan tangis di depan orang lainnya.

Amane menceritakan semua dari dia ditinggal ibunya yang ia sayangi sampai dia difitnah habis habisan di sosmed tentu saja dengan suara tangisan. Yuuji mengerti dan merasa kasian dengan gadis ceria dan manis ini harus menanggung masalah yang banyak di dalam hatinya.

Yuuji'pun memeluk Amane dan menenangkan gadis tersebut sambil mengelus rambutnya yang merah seperti buah cherry.

.

.

.

.

 _Bersambung_

* * *

 **Mungkin ada beberapa yang kurang ya? Tapi bisa dihilangkan dengan beberapa adegan menarik..**

 **Tidak terasa guys sudah chapter sekaligus mengakhiri Arc Cherry alias cerita Amane nih. Karena di fanfic ini menceritakan tentang Yuuji menyelesaikan konflik pehuni di Apartement Grisaia.**

 **Ya memang agak mirip di anime namun disini agak beda konfliknya lebih ke dunia sehari hari bahkan mungkin terjadi sekarang ini.**

 **Baiklah itu sekian dulu dari Yuka-chan, ditunggu chap. 4 dan siapa yang akan menjadi pehuni selanjutnya. Ehm.., itu rahasia *plok***

 **Jangan lupa favorite, follow, review, ini fanfic. Supaya gak ketinggalan chapter selanjutnya. Arigatou minna…**


End file.
